Surprise for Percy
by Money100
Summary: AU fic. Annabeth prepares a birthday party for Percy.


**Hey people, I finally came through withe Percy Jackson fanfic. Okay, yeah, it's Percy's birthday. And I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

It had been a messed up week for Percy. First, Annabeth wouldn't talk to him, then, Grover was keeping secrets from him. And to make madders worse, his birthday was today. Nobody had waited to get breakfast this morning, he wasn't allowed into the sword arena, witch is where he would practice sword fighting when he got angry. But all the campers were there, doing something. he was the only one in the camp sight. Well, maybe for some naiads and and wood nymphs. But other then that, he was the only one in the camp. Then he thought about Grover. He thought he was him talking to Juniper by her tree. But when he when to go check, Grover ran off.

"Hi, Juniper. What's Grover doing?"

Juniper knew what Grover was doing. Almost everyone was involved. Okay fine, they were ALL involved. even Argus. And sad to say, Tyson was, too. He felt bad to keep a secret from Percy. But he knew it had to be done. And that Percy would be happy in the end.

Annabeth looked outside of the window of the sword arena and sighed. It hurt her to see Percy so sad. But when she saw him walking past the arena, she put that aside. Percy looked at her and waved her outside, but she just turned and smiled at the other campers.

"Where's Chiron? He was suppose to be back by now."

The other campers shrugged. Just then, Gover ran in.

"Juniper said the tree nymphs and naiads will be there. 12:00, right?"

Annabeth gave him the thumbs-up sign.

"Thanks, Grover."

The other campers were getting the decorations up on the walls. There were all sorts of them. Like, blue streamers and just about anything that the son of Poseidon would like. And for once, the Apollo kids and Ares kids weren't fighting each other. As the campers were setting up, they herd a _clop clop clop _on the door.

"Oh, gods. Please don't let that be Percy."

Annabeth pleaded. When she opened the door, she was relived to find that it was only Chiron.

"Got the balloons."

Annabeth let him.

"Great. Okay, lets blow them up."

She gave each camper a bag of blue balloons. And they started blowing them up. Some of the Hephaestus kids started putting electronic lights in them. While the others were blowing up the balloons, Annabeth went to the kitchen, where Clarisse was making a cake for the party. When she saw the cake, she frowned.

"Really? Clarisse, we're trying to wish him a happy birthday."

Clarisse looked up from the cake and looked at Annabeth.

"I think it's alright. Have a happily rotten birthday. PS. prepare for a beating after. I like it."

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine. Just don't beat him up for real."

"Can't make promises, sweetheart."

Annabeth walked away and almost ran into Dionysus.

"Got the drinks for Parry Johnson."

"Jackson, Percy Jackson."

Dionysus waved his hand at her.

"Whatever, Annabell."

Annabeth sighed.

"Just make sure you have the drinks. and no wine."

"Blue coke, right?"

Annabeth nodded and checked soda on a clipbaord she held in her hands.

"Cake, check. Soda, check. Balloons, check. Fireworks, not check."

Then Annabeth went back to the sword arena. But as she was going, she ran into Percy. He looked at her.

"So, am I still kicked out of the arena?"

Annabeth looked at him.

"Yes. Now, out of my why, Seaweed Brain."

Then she pushed Percy aside and walked off. Yeah, his day really was gonna stink.

"Wait!"

Annabeth turned.

"What?"

Percy ran up to her.

"Isn't today a different day?"

Annabeth was far to smart to fall into his trap.

"No, not that I could remember."

"Are you sure?"

Annabeth nodded, then ran back to the arena.

"guys, Percy suspects something. Did you call the gods?"

Annabeth asked Chiron. He nodded.

"Great. Now, about thses fireworks?"

The Apollo kids nodded and let one of them flair. It hit the roof with a loud _BOOM _and blue sparks flew, making a seahorse pattern on the ceiling. Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

One of the new Apollo kids nodded. His name was Martin Kalihan. Annabeth turned to see Leo Valtaz standing right in front of her.

"What?"

"How's this for an awesome gift?"

He pointed to a fish tank that had seahorses in it. Annabeth smiled.

"That's great! Thanks Leo."

"No prob."

Just then, Clarisse and Dionysus came in with the cake and drinks for the party. They were followed by invisible servants with their arms full of party foods. Annabeth smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, guys."

"Anything for Peter Joehanson."

Annabeth sighed. But at that moment, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a bunch of men and women in party cloths, standing at he door.

"Guys! The gods are here."

Then she let the gods in. they were followed by Juniper. The last to step through the door was Poseidon, Percy's father.

"We're just about ready to bring Percy in."

Annabeth said. Poseidon smiled.

"Finally, I get to be here for one of my son's birthday parties. You guys did well with the decorations."

"Thanks. Now, find a place to sit and we'll . ?docid=38652998 Percy."

The gods nodded. Some of them were helping the campers. set up the table.

"Great. Now, I need a coin."

Piper handed her a coin and Annabeth walked over to the water and held up a spray bottle.

"O Rainbow goddess, please accept my offering."

The mist shimmered.

"Show me Argus, the camp's head of security."

The mist shimmered again. Then Argus appeared in front of her. He waved a hand at her and smiled.

"Hey, Argus. You could bring Percy in. We're just about ready."

Argus smiled. Then he grabbed a camera and took at picture of something outside. Annabeth couldn't see what. then he held up the screen of the camera in front of the mist. In the picture, Percy was looking at the ground and kicking a few pebbles. Annabeth felt bad for leaving Percy out there with out any company. But in the end, all things would turn out.

"I feel bad, too. But it'll be worth it, right?"

Argus nodded and waved his hand through the mist and the image disappeared. Annabeth looked around to make sure everyone was ready.

"Okay, Argus is bringing Percy. Is everyone ready?"

everyone nodded and got into their hiding places. Then, the door to the arena opened. Argus stepped through with hand over Percy's eyes. Then...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!"

Percy looked around, stunned.

"Wha-what's this?"

Annabeth walked over to him.

"Your 18th Birthday party. And guess who's here?"

Percy shrugged.

"Who?"

Then, the Sea God stepped through the crowd himself. Percy's eyes widen in amazement.

"Dad?"

"Hello, Percy."

Percy still looked stunned.

"Gods of Olympus. This is just great."

He looked around at all the decorations.

"Wow. Who do I have to think?"

Annabeth put an arm around his shoulders.

"Me, of course."

"Right. Thanks Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled.

"Seaweed Brain."

Then she pulled away from him and walked over to a huge cake that was in the center of the table. Chiron was helping her. When they brought it over to him, he just looked at it.

"Uhh, let me guess, Clarisse made the cake, right?"

Annabeth blushed.

"Yeah."

Percy looked from the cake right at Clarisse.

"Thanks...I think?"

Clarisse smiled and looked at her cabin mates.

"BIRTHDAY PUNCHES!"

They all shouted and started running straight towards Percy. But it was to late when Percy realized what was going on. All the Ares kids started giving Percy punches on his arms.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen... sixteen...seventeen...eighteen!"

they all punched Percy's arm till it was numb.

"Oh, and,"

Clarisse punched Percy's arm again.

"THAT, was for good luck."

Percy rubbed his sore arm.

"That hurt."

Annabeth just laughed. Percy looked at her.

"My turn. Poseidon, hold this."

Poseidon took the cake off her hands. Annabeth cracked her knuckles.

"Uhhh, Dad, now would be a good time to help me out. Dad?"

"You'll be alright."

PUNCH!

Annabeth had slugged him on the arm harder then the Ares kids.

"Than counts for _all _your birthday punches."

Percy rubbed his sore arm.

"Really guys, really?"

The Ares kids and Annabeth nodded with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Time for cake and presents!"

Chiron shouted from across the arena. All the guess and gods ran over to Poseidon. The Sea God walked over to Percy.

"Percy, I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"Come with me."

Percy walked with his father to the top of Half-Blood Hill. And there, standing in a blue and white dress with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, was Sally Jackson.

"Mom!"

Percy ran over to her and hugged the breath out of her.

"Percy! Oh, my baby."

Percy turned to his father.

"But I thought mortals weren't allowed here."

"I'm a god. Anything van happen."

"Thanks, Dad."

Poseidon nodded and hugged Percy and his mother. At that one moment, Percy felt like there were no worries in the world. His family was complete.

"Percy, guess what's in the backseat of the car."

Sally said in a happy, cheerful voice.

"What?"

"Go check."

Percy ran down Half-Blood Hill and straight to his mother's car. In the backseat, was a HUGE bag of marshmellows. Percy smiled. He had always liked blue foods. He grabbed the bag and ran up to his parents.

"Thanks Mom."

Sally nodded.

"Should we get back to the party?"

Poseidon said. Sally and Percy nodded. The three walked back to the party and had a good time. somehow, the party ended up outside. And with the Olympian gods there, it was the best Birthday party any halfblood could ever ask for.

Happy Birthday, Percy Jackson!

**Okay, that's it. the story's over. Hope you like it. I tried to put all the charecteristics of each cherecters. Okay, R&R please!  
**


End file.
